Customers, clients and prospects interact with contact centers using multiple channels. These interactions today are contained in each of the channels where data is stored and then delivered separately to the contact centers solution and then eventually to the appropriate agent. Accordingly, each channel operates as a stand-alone silo. Current implementations with Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) in contact centers require third party call control and/or applications to deliver data to the contact center desktop. With WebRTC, the use of telephony through a browser brings about a major disruption to the legacy telephony environment.
Traditional or legacy contact centers use telephony devices, such as a phone on the desk VoIP or TDM or a thick client (soft phone) with H.323 or SIP on the desktop. As a result, additional external applications in the contact centers are needed to provide data from a voice portal or other channels the customer interacted with before reaching the contact center agent.
Other drawbacks may also be present.